


F1shorts

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birds, Blushing, Comfort, Cooking, Cuddles, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Over excited daniel, Shower Singing, Spiders, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: Cuz everyone is doing it, lolIf anyone is in or a talk, painpowder@outlook.com





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Valtteri and Max because I can’t get over the cuteness around this ship 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was in the middle of the summer break, and Max and Valtteri were spending their break together in Max’s apartment.

Valtteri woke up, seeing a sleeping Dutchman still clutched to his side. He had to admit he looked really cute and vulnerable like this. 

Valtteri didn’t want to wake Max up. But he had to, if he wanted to bring Max breakfast on bed. He carefully lifted Max up, and placed him on the bed.

Valtteri stood up, and walked outside the room. He looked back, to see Max now cuddled up with Valtteri his pillow.

Valtteri made his way to the kitchen, and started to prepare breakfast. It didn’t take long before he was done. He placed everything in a tray, and brought it to the bedroom.

Coming in the bedroom he saw Max still cuddled up with his pillow, which made him snort. 

“Maxy you have to wake up.” Valtteri said, placing a gentle kiss on Max his scalp.

The only thing he got back, was a muffled groan.

“I’ve got breakfast ready.”

Max didn’t have to be told that twice, and he sat upright at the mention of food.

“Mmmmm.” Was the only thing Max got out of his mouth.

After finishing breakfast, Max was cuddled up against valtteri’s side.

“Thank you.” Max said, giving valtteri a kiss on his cheek


	2. Birds are scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles desperately wants to go see birds, Marcus doesnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I just had to write this.

“Pleeeeaaassseee Marcus???.” Charles begged again.

Marcus wanted to say no, but he just couldn’t resist those puppy eyes.

“I want to see the birds!” Charles said with a huge smile.

“Eeeeeh we can do it another day as well?” Marcus muttered.

“Noooo, I want to see the birds today!”

“I eeeh, I feel a little sick.” Marcus said, pretending to cough.

“Aah come one! Pleaaassseee Marcus.” Charles begged, with those puppy eyes, again.

“O- o- okay.” Marcus finally agreed.

Marcus didn’t want to admit, but he was extremely scared of birds. When he saw them, he just wanted to run away for minutes, to make sure they weren’t there anymore. But he just couldn’t resist those puppy eyes, and he didn’t want to tell Charles he was scared of birds.

After a short ride, they arrived at the bird sanctuary. Marcus hesitated to get out, but Charles just pulled him along. Charles was already jumping from excitement, before they were even at the entrance.

Not long after they entered the bird sanctuary.

“Aaahh I’m so excited!” Charles said happily, still jumping around.

“Y- y- yeaaah, me too!” Marcus said, pretending to be as excited as Charles. But failing.

Charles ran to the first birds he could see, while Marcus tried to hide the fact he was really scared.

When suddenly a bird flew over Marcus, he ran away as fast as he could, screaming out loud. 

Charles turned around confused, being met by Marcus running away from a bird chasing him. 

When Marcus saw Charles, he ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

“Wow easy.” Charles chuckled.

“I- I’m scared.” Marcus sniffled.

Charles couldn’t resist to burst out in laughter. “You’re really scared of birds?”

“Y- yeah.”

“And I thought I was the younger one.”


	3. My sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE."

It was 8 am, and Daniel was excitedly running through their shared apartment.

"What am I eating this morning, oohhh." Daniel sang.

Max always wondered how a person could be so excited about everything, especially in the morning.

Max was still asleep, softly snoring. When Daniel jumped on the bed.

"Wake up."

Max stayed asleep and started snoring even harder.

Daniel decided to jump on Max, and to scream in his ear.

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE."

"Fuck sake." Max mumbled. "Let me sleep."

"Wake up my beautiful sunshine."

"Shut up."

Max pushed a pillow in Daniels face, and pushed him down on the mattress.

"Sleep well." Max said, climbing on top of him.


	4. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being pretty must be tiring."
> 
> "Then you must be exhausted."

It was just the day after the grand prix of Singapore, and Max and Daniel were seated on the sofa in their shared apartment. 

Max was playing FIFA, and Daniel just scrolling through his Instagram. 

“You want something to drink?” Daniel asked.

“A beer would be nice.”

“Alcoholic bitch.” Daniel said, with a little laugh.

Daniel came back with two bottles of beer, and handed one to Max.

“Put it on the table.” Max said, clearly concentrated on his game.

“What you want.” Daniel shrugged.

Max was finally finished. “What do you want to do?” Max asked.

Daniel yawned, “I think I want to go to bed.” 

“Being pretty must be tiring.” 

“Then you most be exhausted.” Daniel said back, causing Max his cheeks to turn bright red.

“Don’t blush, I love you.” Daniel said, giving Max a kiss on his scalp.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody really enjoyed the last race, and some drivers seek comfort with each other.

It was just a few hours after the race, and half of the grid was heading to Japan again. Max and Daniel boarded the plane first, they took seats next to each other, and gave each other a quick kiss.   
“You did a great job.” Daniel said.   
“You did too.”   
After another kiss, Marcus and Charles came walking in. Marcus looked disappointed, but he tried his best to keep up a smile. Meanwhile Charles was smiling proudly, after the great race he had driven today.  
Daniel noticed Marcus was on the verge of crying, and took him into a hug. Meanwhile Charles and Max hugged, and congratulated each other.  
“I don’t want to ruin Charles his mood.”  
“Aahw, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”  
Stoffel walked in, and Charles noticed he had cried. Charles put him into a tight hug, and soon after everyone joined.  
Brendon and Pierre walked in, they just joined the hug, in the need of comfort after their short race.  
They sat down, waiting for the last person to join before they could head to Japan.  
Valtteri came in, and he looked devastated, without a word everyone stood up and drew him into a hug.  
“It should've been my win, it it it’s just unfair.” Valtteri sobbed out.  
“I know, life just sucks so badly sometimes. You deserved it.” Daniel said.  
~~  
It was after take off and everyone was silent, Max was fast asleep on Daniels lap. While Stoffel had his head on Valtteri's shoulder. Stoffel had his eyes closed when Valtteri placed his hands on Stoffel's thigh, Stoffel looked up to meet Valtteri's eyes, and gave him a warm smile.  
“They look cute together.” Daniel whispered to Brendon.  
“As does your boyfriend on your lap.”  
“He’s no-.”  
“Don’t deny it, we all know.” Everyone nodded in agreement.  
“Are we that obvious?”  
“Well, you don’t accidentally fall asleep on your teammates lap.”  
“And, those two there. Ain’t gonna take long either.” Pierre said, pointing in the direction of Valtteri and Stoffel, now both fast asleep.


	6. Smoothies

Max and Daniel decided to go to the Starbucks, after hearing their plane would be delayed.

They walked hand in hand, both enjoying their silent moment together.

Since they officially came out to the media, their relationship had been easier. They didn't constantly have to look out for people noticing them, so they could finally show their feelings in public.

Of course it had came with some hate, and sometimes people would give them disgusting looks. But they had each other, and they didn't have to hide their love, and that was all that mattered.

They walked inside, and took place in the que.

“What do you want?” Max asked Daniel.

“Eh, I guess just a latte. You?”

“A strawberry smoothie, it sounds tasty.”

They ordered their drinks, waited for them on the other side of the counter, and took a seat.

Daniel waited a while for his coffee to cool down, but he finished it quickly compared to Max.

Max had a hard time trying to sip the thick liquid out with a straw.

“If you only sucked mine as hard as your are now.” 

Max checked on his drink, “What the fuck!”


	7. Night adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin was in bed, sleeping already, when Max came into the bedroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kevin/Max is a ship people used to write about, but it just kinda stopped. TILL NOW :)

Kevin was in bed, sleeping already, when Max came into the bedroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but failed miserably.  
Max had been playing FIFA non-stop all night, and it was already 3AM when he got in bed.   
He triest to undress himself as silent as possible, but he ended up breaking a vase  
“Max, fucking hell.” Kevin groaned in his pillow.  
“Just go to sleep.” Max said while cleaning up the pieces of glass.  
“No you go to sleep.”   
“I have to clean this up first, unless you want to walk into this.”  
Kevin gave a muffled groan in response.  
Kevin was almost asleep again, when Max accidentally cut himself with a piece of glass.   
“Ouch, fucking hell.”  
“What happened?”   
“I cut myself.”  
“Stupid ass. You need help?”  
“Eeh, no no. Just go to sleep.”  
Max stumbled to the bathroom, looking for the medical kit. When he had finally found it in one of the cabins, he wanted to pull it out. But he didn’t realize something laid on top of it, and that fell out and shattered on the ground.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Max.” Kevin yelled from the bedroom.  
“Eeh, nothing just go to sleep.”  
“Nothing? You fucking broke a vase, you cut into your hand, and can’t even look for a plaster without making so much commotion!”  
Max had managed to take care of everything, this time without making any sounds. He jumped in bed, and put an arm over the now sleeping man in front of him.  
~~  
It was 10AM, and Kevin tried to get out of bed. But a sleepy Dutchman was clutching onto him.  
“Max please let me get out of bed.”  
“No! I’m tired.”  
“Then you shouldn’t be playing FIFA till three.”  
“I love you.”   
“And if you won’t let me out of bed, I won’t love you anymore.”  
“Ugh, okay.”


	8. Warm ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My ass is really warm now.”  
> “Really?” Daniel asked with a smirk.

Max and Daniel were seated on the couch, both scrolling away on their phone.  
“You know Daniel.”  
“I know what?”  
“My ass is really warm now.”  
“Really?” Daniel asked with a smirk.  
“Yeah.”  
“I wanna feel proof.”  
“Okay.” Max laid his phone on the table, and laid down on his stomach. “feel.”  
“Okay.” Daniel laid his head on Max’s butt.  
“It is indeed warm, and soft.”  
“You’re heavy.” Max complained.  
“Yeah, and I’m comfy.”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian slammed the door to his driversroom close, once inside he completely broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this moment I don't even care that my writing sucks, I just wanna write.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian slammed the door to his driversroom close, once inside he completely broke down.  
He wasn’t angry anymore, he was just upset.   
“Why do I keep making such stupid mistakes.” Sebastian muttered.  
“It wasn’t your fault today Seb.” Sebastian was surprised, he didn’t even notice the person in his driver room.  
“Kimi?”   
“Yeah, I was there before you were.” Kimi said, seated on the small couch in Sebastian's driver room.  
“Oh.”  
“Come here Sebastian, it’s not your fault.”  
Kimi held out an arm, and Seb gladly took place next to him.  
“Just remember you’re one of the best out there, you didn't won four titles for nothing. Everyone has bad luck sometimes.”


	10. Kusjesdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel is singing one of his favourite songs under the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah i know Nico speaks Dutch, and it can come over as if Nico doesn't speak Dutch in this fic. So SORRY

Nico came walking into the room Stoffel, Max and him shared, he was surprised to hear someone singing under the shower.

  
“want het is kusjesdag, kusjesdag kusjesdag, kusjesdag  
alles kan en alles mag  
ja het is kusjesdag, kusjesdag  
kusjesdag, kusjesdag.”

  
Nico unlocked his phone and send a message to the groupchat Max, Stoffel and him are in.

  
**Lamlullen:**

Nico: Stoffel is signing some weird Dutch song, but I don’t know from who it is.

  
Max: what is he singing?

  
Nico: Something with kusjesdag.

  
Max: Oh that’s K3

  
Nico: K3?

  
Max: that's a Belgian pop group for kids.

  
Max: I wanna hear it, I’m coming.

Nico: Okay..

  
Not long after, Max came barging in the room.

  
“Is he still singing.”

  
“Yeah, and still the same song.”

  
“Let’s give him what he wants.” Max said with a smirk.

  
“Huh what does he want?” Nico asked confused.

  
“Kusjesdag, so he wants kisses.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Max opened the door and walked into the bathroom, Nico following him.

  
They stood behind Stoffel, and both kissed Stoffel cheek. It causes Stoffel to let out a high pitched squeal.

  
“What the fuck!”

  
“You said it was kusjesdag, lamlul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 'kusjesdag' basically means kissesday


	11. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER VALTOFFEL (Yes that's their shipname cuz they're both fluffy)

It was Thursday, and Stoffel was finally done with all his team duties. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to faceplant himself on the bed, and sleep.

He opened the door, and switched the light on. He was immediately faced, by a spider dangling down from the ceiling. 

He suddenly was wide awake, and the only thing he could do was scream. He ran to the hotel room next to him, and cked on the door, clearly in panic.  
It didn’t take long until he was faced by a rather sleepy Finn.

“Stoffel?” He asked.

“Spider, scary, my room.” Stoffel managed to choke out between shaky breaths.

“Eh, come in.” Valtteri pushed the still panicking Belgian inside, closing the door after him.

They sat down on the Finns bed. Valtteri tried to calm Stoffel down, but his breaths only got heavier.

“Stoffel please calm down.”

Stoffel didn’t respond, and Valtteri really didn't know what to do. So he just smacked their lips together.  
At first Stoffel didn't respond, still very much confused. But he slowly started kissing back, till Valtteri broke them apart.

They both refused to talk for a moment, and just sat in silent. Till Stoffel started to talk.

“Wow, how did you know that would work.”   
“It, eh, seemed logical.”

“Can we do that again? It actually felt really good.”

“Ofcourse.” The Finn said, with a smirk on his face.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last race, the last race for both of them. Their last Formula one race, maybe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't even care about how this has turned out. I was watching Judo during writing, and I constantly got distracted, but I hope you'll enjoy!

The last race, the last race for both of them. Their last Formula one race, maybe forever.   
It was hard to believe this might be the last time they crossed the finish line in such a car.  
And this race hasn’t particularly been a good one for either of them. Neither of them had actually finished in the points.  
Stoffel and Marcus were seated in Marcus’s hotel room, both refusing to say a word. Only each others presence making this evening slightly better.  
They hadn’t always been this close, Actually they hadn’t even talked before Stoffel had found the Swede that night.  
It was a few months ago, Stoffel was walking through the paddock when he heard someone crying. Almost everyone was gone already, and he wondered who it could be.   
He followed the sound, and was met by Marcus. He was seated on the ground, knees pulled up, and hands covering his eyes.  
“Marcus?” Stoffel asked, hesitantly getting closer.  
“Eh hi, Stoffel.” Marcus said a little awkwardly, wiping some tears of his cheek.  
“What’s wrong?” Stoffel asked, taking a seat next to Marcus.  
“You’ll probably won’t understand.”  
“Please tell me, maybe I will.”  
“I've just been demoted to third drivers.” The Swede said with a sniffle.  
“I won’t have a seat next year either.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah Carlos and Lando will drive for McLaren next year. And I don’t see any teams signing me soon.”  
Marcus had been too focused on his own place in the team, to notice Stoffel struggling aswell.

“I think you might understand me then.”  
“I do, it sucks, it really does.” Stoffel said, a tear running down his cheek.  
“Yeah, it really really does.” Marcus agreed, a tear running down his cheek aswell.  
“Atleast I have someone to talk about it now.” Stoffel said.  
After that it had gone really quick, they had found a way to seek comfort with each other. And it had worked well for now.  
“Today sucked.” Marcus said, breaking the silence.  
“I really don’t wanna talk about it. This season was one to forget.”  
“Well we found each other, maybe it was meant to be like this.”   
“Do you think?”  
“We won’t know until we kiss.” Marcus said, getting closer to Stoffel.  
“Guess we’ll have to find out then.” Stoffel said, slowly letting their lips meet.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short drabble just came to my mind :)

Max laid his head on Daniel's lap, letting out a deep sigh. "I hope we can make it work now we're in different teams."

Daniel laid his hand on Max's cheek, drawing circles on it with his thumb. "Make what work?" Daniel asked.

"Us." Max answered, cuddling closer to Daniel.

"We'll make it work Max I have no doubt." Daniel placed a kiss on Max's scalp, still drawing circles with his thumb.

Max sighed. "I'm just scared, I love you too much." 

"You don't have to be scared, I love you too much to let you go Maxy."


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having loads of short drabble ideas lately, so enjoy :)

"I'm gonna cook for you tonight." Max randomly announced while walking into the livingroom.

Daniel was seated on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand. "You what?" Daniel laughed almost spitting his bear out. "You're joking right?"

"I'm not." Max pouted. "You really think I can't cook?"

"Let me remind you of last time you cooked, we almost lost our house." Daniel was still laughing.

"That was a long time ago, I'm better now."

"Max, that was last week."


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this for a request on tumblr, but i thought i could post it here aswell :)

He didn't know why tonight felt different, but for some reason he couldn't stop the nervous energy coarsing through his veins.

Max was on his way to the club just down the street of his hotel, he had agreed on getting some drinks with Stoffel and Nico. It was something he did more often, so he just didn't understand why he was so nervous.

He opened the door, walking inside the building. He stood still for a moment, the nervous energy only getting worse. He started to doubt himself, did he walk into the wrong building? The only light in the room came from two small candles standing on a table, a big white table cloth was spread over the table. In between the candles was a small vase with a few flowers in it. 

Stoffel and Nico came into the room, both wearing an apron. “Sit down Max.” Nico ordered. 

“Why? What is this?”

“You said you had a crush on Daniel, we arranged a date with him for you.” Stoffel simply said. Max cursed himself for telling them about his stupid crush, he was convinced Daniel didn’t like him. Max sat down and sighed.

Then Daniel came walking in, he stood still with the same expression on his face Max had when he walked in. Daniel eyed Nico and Stoffel first, both looked ridiculous. Eventually Daniel spotted Max, Max was nervously fiddling with the end of his sleeve, refusing to look Daniel in the eye.

“So Daniel, sit down.” Nico ordered.

“What is this?” Daniel asked with a slightly annoyed tone, causing Max to flinch.

“We’re helping you two lovesick idiots out.”


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this as a request on my Tumblr thought I'd post it here aswell :)

“You’re worth way more than you think.” Stoffel said while caressing Val’s cheek. “You deserve that seat at Mercedes, you just had bad luck.”

Valtteri sighed, he had been overthinking and bringing himself down a lot lately. Stoffel had noticed, and wanted nothing more than to show his boyfriend how good he actually was.

A tear fell down Valtteri’s cheek, he tried to push Stoffel away. “I know you’re just trying to make me feel better, we both know I’m not worthy of that seat.”

“Fuck you.” Stoffel spat out, it surprised the Finn. Stoffel wasn’t a person to swear, and especially not towards him. “I hate you for criticizing yourself so much.”

A silence fell, both Stoffel and Valtteri refusing to speak. They stared into each other’s eyes, not moving an inch. “You’re worth so much Valtteri.”


	17. 17

“Max, please come out of the room.” Valtteri sighed.

“No.”

“Max you’re 21 please come out of the room sweetheart.” Valtteri carded a hand through his short hair.

“I won’t come out of this room till the season has finished.”

“It hasn’t even started, and besides you can’t let your team down.” Valtteri tried to open the door, but found it was locked.

“I’ll let the team down anyway, so what does it matter?”

“Max please let me in for a second.” To Valtteri’s surprise Max actually opened the door. Max was seated on the ground, hugging his own legs and hiding his face.

“baby come here.” Valtteri said pulling Max in the best hug he could, the position Max was in not making it easier. “for once in your life stop overthinking everything Max, you're gonna do great next year no doubt.”

“What if-“ Max tried to say but he was cut off by Valtteri. “No what if's Max, have a little faith in yourself.”

“you really think I won't let the team down?” Max asked turning his head up a bit.

“I'm sure you won't.” Valtteri said with a smile


	18. 18

“Can you get me some tea?” Kevin groaned stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

 

They were seated on the veranda in their backyard. Rain was pouring down heavily, the sound of the drops falling down on the glass ceiling surrounding them.

 

“Okay.” Nico sighed, he had just found a comfortable way to sit in. He slid open the glass door leading to their living room and headed to the kitchen.

 

He poured water in the kettle and switched it on, he grabbed a cup and a teabag out of the cabinet and waited for the water to cook. Once it was ready he poured the cooking water into the cup and dipped the teabag in it. He grabbed the cup and made his way back to the veranda.

 

He walked fast, the cup getting too hot for his hands quickly. But in his rush, he didn’t notice that the glass door leading outside was closed. He bumped against it, the cup in his hand shattering to the ground.

 

“Fuck sake.” Nico cursed, feeling the burn of the warm tea on his hand.

 

Kevin noticed the commotion, he stood up and opened the door. He burst into laughter at the sight.

 

“You’ve done masters in stupidity haven’t you?” Kevin wheezed out.

 

“Just help me you asshole.”


End file.
